Liquid Courage
by tanglingshadows
Summary: Beth thinks Daryl needs a little push in the right direction when it comes to their relationship, but she should have known moonshine wasn't the best idea... AU/No ZA
1. Chapter 1

Liquid Courage

This one shot came from a discussion I had a few weeks ago with PC 608, and this is what come from that that plot bunny.

I hope you enjoy it. Thank you, Jen, for editing! I love you. You're the best!

Warnings: Shameless smut, {gratuitous} violence **whispers** Not really. Just a little nod to Murphy for you :)

* * *

><p>Daryl Dixon hadn't known what he was getting into the night he took Beth Greene home from the dive bar she'd wandered into.<p>

She looked sweet as pie, and she damn sure tasted like it. He knew. Several times over.

Still, he figured she was twenty-two and trying to piss off her daddy by getting with him.

He was thirty-six, driving the same hand-me-down bike and working at the same body shop he had been at for the last ten years.

Daryl was the definition of _going nowhere_.

She kept coming back, though. Even after he told her he wasn't going to be taking her out for fancy dinners or holding her hand like some whipped pussy.

Beth had shrugged and said, "Give it time, Dixon."

Everyone knew they were together. They met at the local diner or had drinks at the bar on Fridays. Her car was parked in front of his apartment more often than not.

It had been nearly seven months into whatever it was they were doing when her daddy showed up at his work, wanting to talk with him. Daryl had slipped out the back door as soon as Hershel Greene stepped out of his truck.

Beth had laughed at him for several minutes that evening when he told her. "Ya know, he just wanted to invite ya to dinner."

"Done told ya—I don't do dinner with tha parents."

Beth had stood up and pulled on her coat. "It would be dinner with _parent_. Singular. My momma's been dead a while, Daryl. Anyway, what's tha big deal? It won't kill ya. Ya sit over here in this apartment, waitin' on me to come visit, but ya won't give in a little? I'm tha one makin' this relationship happen. I'm makin' all tha sacrifices. Everyone looks at me like I'm some booty call since ya barely acknowledge me in public."

Daryl had started chewing on his thumbnail. He hated confrontation, especially with her. "Ya don't like it, don't come back."

Beth stared at him for several seconds before she shook her head. "After all these months, I mean nothin' to ya?"

"Didn't say that," he muttered, feeling guilty. She meant a whole hell of a lot to him.

"I need a damn drink," she said and turned for the door. He didn't stop her and flinched when she slammed it behind her.

* * *

><p>She was fed up with his bullshit.<p>

When she was eighteen, she saw Daryl for the first time and knew that one day she was going to have him for herself.

Even though she'd wanted to chase him down then, she waited and played the good girl—went to college, got her degree, and then came back home.

She started working at the local dance studio, offering vocal lessons on the side. The studio owner even let her use the upright in the unoccupied room to give piano lessons.

It wasn't a very well-paying job, but she made it, paycheck to paycheck, on her own.

A couple of weeks after she'd moved back home, she put on her tightest jeans, paired with a cute little crop top and cowboy boots, and found Daryl Dixon in the most questionable bar she had ever seen.

It was more like a shack in the woods, and she was pretty sure there'd been a distillery out back, but the law never came around to check. Hell, most of them were customers.

That had been the best night ever.

Until the day she died, she would never forget the sound he made as she undid his jeans and took him in her mouth while he drove them back to his place.

Beth hadn't known where the courage came from but figured it was courtesy of the clear liquid that tasted like straight rubbing alcohol she had been sipping all evening.

The first time, they hadn't even make it out of the truck. He yanked her jeans down and off one leg and pulled her to straddle him. Crop top got pushed up and bra, down.

She was surprised no one had caught them.

Now she was just tired of it all and ready to cause some trouble.

If Daryl thought she was just going to sit back and let him pretend they didn't matter, she was about to give him something real to consider.

A man always showed his true feelings when he was jealous, and Beth knew after their little spat, he would go running to that shine shack in the woods to get drunk with his brother.

She also knew there were plenty of men there who would be very happy to show her the attention she needed to light a fire under Daryl's ass.

Call it juvenile all you wanted, this plan was straight out of her big sister's book and a proven winner.

She slipped on those same skintight jeans she wore the first time and the cowboy boots. She went with one of Daryl's button-downs, which she tied up under breasts and rolled up the sleeves.

Her hair was purposefully wild, and the bright red lipstick was a gift from Maggie at Christmas when she still hadn't known she was dating Daryl.

"It's to get ya laid," she had told Beth, who had commented on the bright shade.

Beth took a deep breath, giving herself a once-over in the mirror. She ignored that twinge of self-doubt that told her she was being ridiculous and grabbed her purse.

She had to do it before she lost her nerve.

* * *

><p>It was unusual for his brother to show up alone on a Friday night. That blonde was always with him whenever he went out, and he and Daryl rarely got drunk together anymore.<p>

Merle imagined if he had that pussy waiting on him, he wouldn't have wanted to get lit with Daryl, either.

The moment Daryl stomped into the bar, Merle knew it was more than Beth being busy with her family that had him alone.

He went straight to the bar and threw back a few shots before grabbing two beers and walking to the table Merle was currently occupying with a lovely working girl named Candy.

She wasn't sweet, but she sure was cheap and that's what kept Merle coming back.

His vices were running his ass into the ground when it came to money.

"Well, Darylina, you're lookin' awful lonely this evenin'."

"Fuck off," he growled and took a few deep pulls from his beer.

"I ain't one to pry, but what crawled up your ass?"

Daryl huffed out a breath. "Beth."

Merle smirked. "Now, I always thought it was tha other way around."

Daryl slammed down his beer. "She wants too much. Naggin' my ass about meetin' her daddy."

Merle wrapped an arm around Candy, and she slid her hand along his thigh. "That's why ya need a girl like my Candy. We ain't go no expectations at all."

Daryl shot him a dirty look, and Merle couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, baby brother," Merle said, shaking his head. At that moment, the door to the bar opened again and Beth strutted in, ass and hips just swaying. He was hard, and it wasn't because Candy was inching her way up toward his dick. "You're fucked."

* * *

><p>Every eye in the place was on her—except Daryl's. His back was to her, but judging by Merle's shit-eating grin, that wouldn't last much longer.<p>

"I want some of that apple shine," she told Dale, the bartender.

"Oh, darlin'," he said quietly. "What're ya tryin' to prove?"

Beth took the first small sip and then another bigger one.

"I'm about to bring Daryl Dixon to his knees."

Dale just looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head.

"Lord help us tonight," he muttered.

* * *

><p>At first, he thought he was hallucinating.<p>

His Beth wouldn't dress like that to come out to a bar, and she definitely wouldn't be wearing lipstick that was only made to leave a mark on on a man's dick.

The more he stared the more he realized he wasn't seeing shit and Beth didn't have some slutty twin she'd been hiding.

His shirt fell off one shoulder as she laughed at what some tool beside her was saying.

She had to have known he was watching her; hell, he was staring a damn hole into her back. She never looked at him, though.

Then that asshole skimmed a hand across the exposed skin of her back, and Daryl was about to pop out of his chair when a friend of Candy's landed in his lap, crushing his hard on and making him cringe.

"Fuck, woman." He curled over a little as he lost his breath.

"Need some help with that?" she whispered into his ear, and her hand went to his neck.

He was about to tell her to back off when he caught a flash of blonde out of the corner of his eye and the woman was yanked off his lap.

"Bitch fight!" some guy yelled from behind him.

The alcohol slowed him down, and the peals of Merle's laughter made him feel like he was in some alternate reality.

Men gathered around the women wrestling on the floor, and Daryl pushed through the crowd to see Beth grab a handful of the woman's hair and pull her back to the ground while the woman clawed at Beth's hand, leaving nasty welts up her arm.

"Let go, ya crazy bitch," the woman hollered, and Beth pushed her down hard.

"Keep your dirty fuckin' hands off my man."

"He didn't seem to mind," she taunted, and Beth lunged forward, but Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest.

"Ya need to calm your ass down. What tha fuck's gotten into ya?"

"Ya let me go, Daryl. I've had it with you!" she yelled, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

The guy from the bar tried to grab her arms and pull her away, and Daryl lost his shit, dropping Beth to the floor and tackling the guy who had been putting moves on her for the last twenty minutes.

* * *

><p>Beth's ass hurt from the impact, but that was forgotten as soon as Daryl took off after the man she'd been talking to.<p>

It certainly wasn't a girl fight, either. Where she and that whore had been pushing, slapping, and scratching, Daryl and this guy where rolling around and throwing punches left and right.

It didn't seem like anyone was going to help break them up, but then Merle pushed through the crowd and tugged his brother off the other guy.

"Done enough damage, little brother."

Daryl was breathing heavy, and his fists were bloody. His opponent was sitting up, trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Fuckin' asshole," he muttered and let another guy help him to his feet.

"Shoulda learned not to touch thangs that ain't yours way back in kindergarten."

The guy flipped Daryl off and walked away.

When he turned toward her, she just stared, her mouth hanging open at the fire in his eyes. She wasn't surprised at all when he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the bar and around back.

* * *

><p>His heart was racing and the adrenaline from the fight was coursing through his veins.<p>

Daryl pushed her into the wood siding of the building and pressed every inch of his body into hers.

"What tha fuck were ya thinkin' comin' here dressed like that?"

Beth pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and shrugged.

"Only reason I can think of is ya wanted to get fucked." She traced her tongue over the lip she had been biting. "Or maybe you're tryin' to drive me crazy."

"Maybe I wanted both."

Daryl leaned down and pressed several hard, dragging kisses along her neck, scraping his teeth just enough to make her shiver.

"I've been crazy since tha first night I brought ya home with me."

"Oh really?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even but failing.

Daryl flicked the button on her jeans open and slid his hand straight down into her panties. There wasn't much room to move at all, but he was able to rub his forefinger over her clit.

"Girl, always gettin' ya naked in public. Ya need to learn to wear skirts."

Beth laughed and kicked off one boot while he pulled down the leg of her jeans.

The cool air hit her skin and goosebumps popped up along her legs and arms.

"Ya barely covered up," he mumbled and stuck his hand right back into her underwear.

"Ya did it. Not me."

"Ya came here lookin' for a reaction. Ya got it."

Before she could say anything, he slid two fingers inside and curled them as he went.

"Daryl," she gasped and gripped his wrist.

His lips covered hers and he pumped his fingers in and out, bringing her right to the edge before he pulled away.

When his pants were around his thighs, he picked her up and pressed her back into the building.

"This ain't hurtin' ya, right?"

"Hell no," she whispered. "Please don't stop."

"Line me up, then." His voice was thick, and he leaned just far enough away for Beth to put her hand between them, push her panties aside, and get him where he needed to be.

As soon as she moved her hand, he slammed into her. She threw her head back and moaned so loud he knew the people inside heard it.

* * *

><p>Now this was what she wanted.<p>

Beth wanted him absolutely wild for her, and the fact that he was screwing her behind the bar made her feel like she had accomplished her goal.

Daryl was kissing her neck and nipping at the skin. Every time he breathed against her, she clenched a little tighter around him.

It wasn't going to be much longer until she came, and she probably wouldn't able to walk right for the rest of the night.

Just when she thought he couldn't go harder, he did, and their groans and skin slapping were the only sounds she could hear, despite the fact that they played the jukebox in the bar at top volume.

"Open up your shirt," he said, completely out of breath. She did as he said and then wrapped her arms back around his neck. "Take your tits out. Wanna see 'em bounce."

She hated that word, but when it came from his mouth in that gruff, cigarette-roughened voice, she got even wetter.

Once her bra was pushed away, he watched for a second, his hands digging into her hips, moving her and keeping her against the wall at the same time.

Then he leaned down and sucked her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin.

Beth pressed her forehead to the top of his head and tangled her fingers in his hair.

She lasted two more thrusts before the sensations all became too much and she came, gasping and groaning, her thighs locked around his hips.

"Fuck," he breathed against her chest. Daryl pushed his face into her neck and let go, slamming into her with an uneven rhythm until he moaned against her jaw and his motions stilled, as deep in her as he could be.

* * *

><p>They stood there for several seconds, catching their breaths, before Daryl slowly set her on her feet.<p>

Beth smirked as she leaned against the building, rubbing her bottom lip with her fingers.

"That was good," she said with a grin. "I should get ya worked up more often."

"Ya ever let another man come on to ya like that and I'll bend ya over my knee before I fuck ya."

Beth's cheeks darkened. "I just wanted ya to see how much I mean to ya."

"I already know that," he said quietly, pulling up his jeans and buckling his belt.

Beth righted her clothes and asked, "What about the woman that was on your lap?"

"She was drunk and knocked me in tha balls when she fell on me. I couldn't breathe, and when I was about to help her off, ya yanked her by her hair."

Beth seemed a little embarrassed. "I do crazy thangs when I drink moonshine."

"Ya got in a bar fight for me."

"I don't want no one else touchin' ya."

"Same here," he said, straightening her shirt a bit better, and then he brushed the hickey he'd made on the side of her throat.

"We should go home," she whispered. "I'm tired now."

"Your place or mine?"

She shrugged and took his hand. "Don't really matter. Drive my car, and we'll get your bike tomorrow."

Daryl nodded, and she leaned against him as they walked around to the front.

She hadn't said it to him and he hadn't said it out loud to her, but he was in love with this crazy girl.

"Maybe we can get it after we have dinner with your pops?" he asked quietly.

Beth stumbled a little but didn't stop walking.

"Yeah," she said and squeezed his hand. "That'd be perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I wanted to write something in celebration of the "Still" anniversary, so here this is!

It's smutty goodness. And I hope you find it as funny as I did.

* * *

><p>He had been over to Sunday dinner a few times, and it got easier with each go. Hershel was a simple man, and if Beth was happy, he was happy. He didn't put much stock in Daryl's last name and really liked the idea that Daryl could take care of them if all hell broke loose.<p>

The second Sunday he had been over, he found out that Hershel Greene was a prepper. As in, doomsday prepper. As in, the man's entire basement was filled with canned food, canning supplies, seeds, and toilet paper to last from now until Daryl was too old to wipe his own ass.

Daryl had perfected his poker face over the years, and he was glad he had because when Hershel said that he could hunt food for them when the time came, Daryl just nodded his head and said, "Yes, sir."

That earned him a clap on the back and real big smile.

It was Sunday again, and they were about to leave for dinner from Beth's apartment. She was running around in her panties and his tshirt, taking a casserole out of the oven while getting ready. He couldn't cook for shit, and he would just try to get her out of her clothes, so Daryl sat on the couch and watched her.

"Daddy said somethin' about ya helpin' him with somethin' in tha barn," she said as she yanked up her jeans. If he hadn't seen her pull them on, he would have thought they were painted on, they were that damn tight.

She walked past him and he reached out, slapping her ass as she went. Beth groaned and pulled her hair back, "Ya always gotta do that?"

"When ya wear those jeans I do."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Will ya help him?"

Daryl nodded.

"Thank ya," she said and kissed him quickly. "He hasn't been tha same since we lost momma. He just needs somethin' to fill his time with."

He snorted. "Your old man was crazy long before your momma died. I've seen tha shit down in his basement. That collection takes time to aquire."

She shrugged and placed tinfoil over the casserole dish. "I made ya green bean casserole."

"So, whatever he got must be a lotta work."

"Why do ya say that?" She asked, ignoring his tone completely.

"Ya hate green beans. Cain't stand tha sight of 'em. Act like a damn kid when ya see 'em. Now you're makin' me my favorite right before we go over to your daddy's, who says he needs some help with somethin' he just bought. Hell, I heard ya in there gaggin'. So whatever your daddy's got in his head is probably fucking nuts."

"Daryl, don't call him names."

He cuts his eyes at her but nodded.

"Now, hold this. It's disgustin'."

She pushed the glass dish into his hands and grabbed her purse.

Daryl followed her out the door and into the sweet, spring air. He wanted to go camping soon, and figured if he got her in just the right moment, she'd say yes.

When they got to Hershel's farm, Beth hopped out of the truck and ran for her daddy. She always hugged him like she hadn't seen him in years, and Daryl knew that she had him wrapped around her finger.

Sweet, little Bethy. Always the angel and never doing wrong.

Daryl knew better, but he figured it was always better that parents didn't know what went on behind the closed doors of their grown children. The door in question being one that was slowly becoming _their_ door, and less of _hers_.

"Daryl, son, it's good to see ya," Hershel greeted him, his arm still wrapped around Beth.

"You, too, sir. How's that leg treatin' ya?"

Hershel lifted up his pants leg and tapped the aluminum prosthetic with his cane. "Very nice. Don't pinch like tha last one."

"Good," Daryl said and handed Beth the dish.

"Maggie's comin' for dinner tonight," Hershel said in passing as they moved onto the porch.

It wasn't that Daryl hated Maggie, she was just a pain in his ass. Always bitching about him not being serious about her sister.

Daryl had never been one for public displays of anything, and after that night against the bar, he walked around with a permanent blush on the tips of his ears whenever they went for a drink there. They may have gotten a little too loud and gave the bar a bit of a show.

"She's bringin' a nice young man from Atlanta with her."

"That's great!" Beth said excitedly. "What's his name?"

"Glenn," Hershel said and then lowered his voice. "He's Asian so be prepared."

Daryl snorted. "Ya done got me confused with my brother if ya think I'm gonna come in here wearin' a white sheet or some shit like that, Hershel."

Hershel narrowed his eyes. "Even your brother wouldn't do that. He's an asshole, but he ain't that terrible."

Daryl raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. "Well, show me what ya need tha help with," Daryl said and waved toward the barn.

Beth went inside and him and Hershel walked toward the barn. "It ain't so much somethin' I need ya to help move. I already had it done. I just gotta have it installed now then ya can help me transfer stuff from my basement to over here."

Daryl sighed as Hershel opened the barn door.

Where the stables used to be was completely gone, and the dirt floor had been dug into a huge pit. Hershel pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to Daryl. "This is tha blueprint that I think I'm goin' with, but first I need to ask ya somethin'."

Daryl looked at the bunker on the paper in front of him. There were several rooms, each marked accordingly. The bunker started under the barn, but apparently stretched out long past it. There was about twenty different rooms, lots of space, water filtration systems, air filtration systems, solar powered panels that were hidden to avoid anyone tampering with them or noticing them.

"They're gonna install it next week." He paused and shrugged. "Well, they're startin' next week."

"Hershel," Daryl said with a huge sigh. "Ya cain't be serious. Where tha hell did ya find money to do this?"

"My daddy had lots of money and tha greedy bastard left it all to me. I ain't never touched a dime until now. For myself at least. I used it to put the girls through school."

"And ya wanna waste your money on this? Ya cain't really believe tha world's gonna end soon."

"I do," he said with so much conviction that Daryl just nodded along.

"I'll help ya move your stuff over."

"Good man," Hershel said, then turned in front of Daryl. "Now, I need to know which blue prints to go with. That plan in your hand will house twenty people comfortably." Daryl must have looked confused because Hershel continued. "I need to know if ya plan on marryin' my Bethy. If ya don't, I can cut down some space, but if ya do, then I'll keep it like it is. It's enough room for Beth and Maggie to have families down there."

"What tha fuck, sir?" Daryl asked, his voice was tightening up.

"Do ya plan on marryin' Beth and givin' me grandbabies?" Hershel asked, seeming to take great pride in the way that Daryl shifted on his feet.

Daryl grunted, shrugged, looked to the deep pit in front of him and contemplated throwing himself into it just to get out of this conversation.

"Ya really believe all this is gonna happen, Hershel?"

The old man nodded. "Just, think about it, Daryl. Where do ya see yaself in ten years? Is it with Bethy?"

Daryl scrubbed a hand over his face and groaned. "Ya askin' me if in ten years, I see myself livin' in a bunker with a wife and kids along with her daddy and other family members?"

"When ya say it like that, it makes me sounds crazy," Hershel muttered.

Daryl hated the defeated look in Hershel's eyes so he nodded and said, "Sure, as long as I get to bring my brother. He's tha only blood I got left."

He made a face at that but nodded. "That'd be fine. He's gonna be really lonely without all tha booze and drugs and women, though."

"Even Merle would rather be alive than have all that shit." Daryl paused then smirked. "What about Glenn? He gonna get this same talk?"

"Eventually."

"Ya gonna let his family inside, too? Ya let my brother, ya gotta let tha others."

"No, I don't. If this is serious with Glenn, he can come, but he's from tha city. He's never even been huntin'. You and your brother are hunters and natural protectors. You'll be invaluable in this new world. You'll take care of my girl."

"You're a fuckin' loon, Hershel."

They both started laughing, and Hershel hit him with his cane. "I'm tha loon until tha shit hits tha fan. Then everyone'll run to me."

They walked back to the farm, Daryl grinning the whole way.

* * *

><p>Dinner went off without a hitch.<p>

Glenn was a nice guy. He delivered pizzas and worked his way through school. His family was in Michigan, and he loved strategy games. Hershel's eyes lit up at that, and Daryl fought not to roll his in return.

He ate nearly all the green bean casserole so Beth wouldn't have to throw it away, and about nine that night, they got in the truck and left the farm.

Beth was humming in the passenger seat and tapping her fingers against his thigh. It was a really pretty night, and they were driving slow with the windows rolled down. Without really thinking about it, Daryl took a turn and started down some back roads. They twisted through the thick Georgia countryside until they got to Daryl's family's old hunting cabin.

It was in a clearing, and so run down that no one could even use it anymore, but they didn't need the cabin. They just needed the bed of the truck and the blanket stashed behind the seat.

Pretty soon, they were cuddled up in the truck bed, looking at the stars in silence. Her leg was thrown over his and her head on his chest.

"So, what'd daddy have?" She asked quietly. "He just told me it was big."

"He's done gutted y'all's barn and is installin' a huge bunker."

"You're lyin'," she said with a laugh.

"Hand to God," he said. "It's fuckin' gigantic. Enough room for me and you, him, Maggie and if she's got a husband at tha time, and all our kids."

Beth sat up then, her mouth dropped open. "You're serious." Daryl nodded and tried to keep a straight face, but failed. She looked horrified. "My daddy asked ya if you were willin' to live in a bunker and have kids with me there?"

"Yeah," he answered and sat up. "I told him as long as Merle could come, that we'd be fine."

At that, Beth couldn't control her laughter anymore. She was doubled over with giggles, and that made him laugh, too.

"I ain't havin' babies in no bunker," she laughed and shook her head. "My daddy's gone and lost his damn mind."

Daryl shrugged. "Guess we better get started before tha end of tha world then. Have nice hospital experience where ya yell and call me names, and tha doctor wonders how ya ended up with such an asshole 'cause I'll just walk out tha door when it all starts goin' down."

Beth rolled her eyes. "End of tha world ain't happenin' that quick."

He smirked and leaned down to kiss her, drawing it out, leaving her wanting more so that when he pulled away, she followed him.

The past few months had been something else. He felt something stirring in him that he never thought he would feel, and the more he got involved with her family, the happier he felt.

It was Beth's heart and smile and that wild side that drove him crazy. It was her off-his-rocker daddy, and her hopeless romantic sister that fell in love more than she changed her underwear.

"I love ya," he said softly and cupped her jaw.

Her eyes lit up, and her smile stretched ear-to-ear almost. "I love ya, too."

He leaned forward and kissed her this time, inching a hand under her shirt, but she beat him to the punch and just pulled the whole thing off then unclasped her bra and tossed it behind her, too.

Since she seemed in a big rush, he pulled off his shirt and vest and rolled them into a ball. "Lay back," he said and started nudging her to lay on his makeshift pillow.

It wasn't long after that their pants joined their other clothes in a pile somewhere in the bed of his truck. He'd have a hell of a time getting dressed after it was all said and done, but it sure would be fun getting to that point.

He started at her favorite spot, the juncture of her neck and collarbone. His kiss was rough, with the edge of his teeth, and she pulled his hair just a little as she tried to get him to move those same kisses to her tits. He got there before long, sucking those perfectly pink buds into his mouth, sometimes sucking just a touch too hard, but she loved it. Even if she never admitted it out loud.

The pleasure and pain threshold was something fun to play with when it came to Beth. Any woman before her were quick, meaningless encounters, but he had Beth so many times that he knew her quirks and how to make her squirm under him, and he loved that knowledge.

Daryl placed his hands on the insides of her thighs and spread them far apart before he leaned down and ran his tongue over her pussy once then went to sucking on her clit with strong pulls before backing off and building her up slowly.

He wondered if she would let him record her one day. Not like on an actual video camera, but maybe on his phone. Not her face or anything, but just some pictures of her fingering herself or maybe his dick sliding into her.

He could jerk it to a video of that for the rest of his life.

Those thoughts got him going way too fast, and he pressed two fingers inside of her, curling them up and pressing inside while he flicked his tongue of her. She threw her head back and must have missed his shirt because there was a dull thunk as she hit the metal bed. It didn't stop her from coming hard on his fingers and against his lips, though.

She tugged on his hair, and he slid up her body, his chest rubbing from her stomach to her tits before he kissed her. Beth didn't care that she was still all on his lips and chin, she twisted her tongue with his and groaned, reaching between them and taking his dick in her hand.

"Want ya to ride me," he said as he broke the kiss and moved away.

He carried her from the back of the truck to the driver's side door, sharp sticks and sugar gum balls dug into his feet, but it didn't matter. In a few seconds, she'd be straddling his lap and bouncing.

Fuck his feet. They would heal.

He got inside and slammed the door shut behind him, the window was still open and breeze was coming through it. Beth kicked her leg over him and ended up with her knees on either side of his hips. She was raised up and bending down to kiss him while one hand stroked him again, getting him just as hard as he had been before.

"Damn, girl," he muttered against her lips as she lowered herself down and over him.

Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers drag through the hair at the base of his neck, and he shivered. She rocked over him slowly at first, taking her time to move from kissing his lips to his jaw then down his neck. She sucked at the base of his throat in time with her thrusts. And he let her have this time, pacing herself, getting to feel all of him and have it slow, but his hands were tensing on his hips just waiting for the moment she leaned back and bounced against him harder. That was his cue to start helping.

Daryl wrapped her hair around his wrist and tugged a little. When he pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, she smirked at him. "Ya wanna go fast, don't ya?"

He nodded and drew in a sharp breath when she twisted her hips again. "You feel so fuckin' good. I just wanna get as deep as I can is all."

Her smirk softened to a grin, and she moved her hand and held it against the one that still gripped her hip. "Go," she whispered and squeezed his hand.

Daryl braced his feet against the floorboard and let go of her hair, moving his now free hand back to her other hip as he drove himself into her with enough force to make her lose her breath then start groaning with each stroke.

She got loud when he lost control like this, and he liked to watch her stop being that sweet princess that she was for everyone else. For him, she scratched and cursed and moaned. And he was the only guy to know to what it was like to have her squeeze his dick from the inside and the way her face looked right as she came.

He prided himself on that. There might have been a couple of guys before him, but he sure as hell fucked their memory away. Beth said none of the before mattered, though, and he believed her.

A strangled gasp and then she stilled against him as he continued to pull her over him. When her head landed on his shoulder, he kissed her softly and turned, laying her across the bench seat, and moving slowly inside her.

She flung a hand over her face, but he could still see her grin in the moonlight. He took that hand and drug it over her head and pressed it into the worn leather of the seat. A handful of thrusts later, he turned his face into her neck and groaned low as he came inside her.

Beth scratched the back of his scalp and sighed, and when he pulled away, sticky with sweat and other stuff, she whimpered a little.

"I hurt ya?" He asked and kissed her lips quickly.

"No," she said and sat up as he did. "Just feel really empty."

He blushed and so did she. "I'm a hell of a lot colder now," he said with a grin, trying to make her laugh and take the focus off what she had said even though he felt really fucking smug about it.

Daryl kissed her again then got out of the truck. It took him a few minutes, but he found all their clothes and got back in the cab right as it started thundering and lightening.

"It was supposed to rain?" She asked as she pulled up her jeans.

"I didn't check tha weather," he answered and put his boots on but left the laces untied.

He pulled out of the woods and onto the road, heading into town as the rain started falling in sheets. In minutes, they were outside Beth's apartment and running in from the rain. Neither one of them cared about the little old lady that poked her head at as they ran laughing toward her door.

His jeans were unbuckled and his shirt was unbuttoned. He probably looked like he just got fucked, and he wasn't about to change that. He waved at the woman, and her eyes widened before she slammed her door shut and Daryl laughed loudly.

"You should move in here," Beth said once they were inside.

Daryl looked around and nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right."


End file.
